The Evil Mind Elves
by wicked lady2
Summary: kenshin and kaoru Get together story. its not R yeat but it will be. its kinda stupid but ill let you be the juge of that. please read please ooo and its really really short.
1. Default Chapter

The Evil Mind Elves

A.N: This is a kenshin and karou get together story inspired by another fic I read with mind elves. So the idea is not mine. *Sniff * I'm sorry if this turns out to be the most messed up fic you have ever read. If it is then just e-mail me and ill try to refund your wasted time

Note: /stuff hear/ means thoughts. : Stuff hear: is what the mind elves are saying. *Stuff hear * is what the mind elves are doing.

Disclaimer: Yes…Yes I own it all Mahahahahahahah. (Not really)

Kenshin sat in the shade of a large tree happily watching Kaoru chase Yahiko around the yard. "Ugly, Ugly your so ugly." He chanted always staying just out of reach of kaorou's angry hands. "Why you little brat just wait until I get my hands on you" Kaoru screamed after the little imp. Just then she tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face Yahiko tho this opportunity to turn and laugh at her. Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle at the spectacle /I'm so glad I stayed/. The next moment a heavy wind came and blew kaoru's kimono up over her head. She was frozen for a couple of seconds because she realized that Kenshin was sitting right behind her. She turn around quick and pulled her clothing down and ran in to the dojo with a beet red face. Now Yahiko was chancing after her laughing almost to the point that he couldn't chase her. Kenshin was left wide-eyed and mouth agape. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. :Yes…Yes we saw her ass yea: /no not you kenshin yelled mentally. He hated it when his Sex-drive spoke up. : more…..More…. me….want…. More: He yelled at Kenshin filling his mind with dirty thoughts. : How can you say that she is just a baby: came a stuffy version of Kenshins voice. It was Discipline and his best friend restraint's turn to talk. :But I'm soo lonely and horny oooo soooo horny and she is so sexy: Now Sex drive was panting like a dog. : So why don't we just go in there and take her: All the noise woke up the bitosti from his slumber. / I can't do that to kaoru-dono. /: Fine ya pussy: the husky voice replied. 

"Kenshin diners ready" kaoru yelled. Trying hard to avoid his eyes. Coming…

A.N: So now you have met the evil mind elves. What do ya think do ya want me to keep going or do you want me to shrivel up and die in a small smelly hole? Well tell me what ya think. If I get about 7 reviews ill continue. Hoooorayyyyyyy.


	2. the evil mind elves part 2

****

THE EVIL MIND ELVES PART 2

AN: Thank you to all for you who reviewed I love you all but in a non-sexual way. OK now I have had some complaints saying that kimonos can't do that blah, blah, blah. So hear is what I'm going to do I'm going to use my super duper magic powers to alter

****

POW* HAHAHAHAHAHA now all kimonos in the world do my biding….. And…can…fly yea that's right fly so ha to you all.

****

DISCLAMIER: I don't own Ruroine Kenshin….but I do own his Sex-drive. Come hear cutie. Sex-drive: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo help me please you must help me. Me: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

"Kenshin time to eat" Karuo yelled at Kenshin across the yard trying not to look him in the eye. "Coming Karuo-dono". As he made his way across the yard his little mind elves were plotting. /What are you doing ,Kenshin asked nervously, you'll get me in trouble that you will. / Sex-drive, Battousai, and discipline were in a little huddle. After a few minutes the huddle broke. Sex-drive had a look of triump on his face. "We have come up with a plan, He said with unmistakable glee that ever one could agree to. /Alright what…/ Kenshin didn't have time to get his thought out. He ran straight into the door and landed flat on his ass. /hm at this rate you'll never get laied. Battousai said. Nooooooooooooooooo don't say that Sex-drive yelled falling to his knees in anguish.

"Kenshin what on earth are you doing on the ground. Come on Sano and Yahiko left the said that would rather starve than eat my finly cooked meal" /Yes yes yes we'll be all a looooone, sex-drive sayed jumping up and down. Now that's enough of that. Battousai said smacking him in with the hilt of his sword. His horny counter part fell to the ground with a thud. He'll wake up in a few minutes Battousai said pleased with his work/ "Keshin are you coming or not?" 

AN: heheheheh sorry for the short chapter and I know its not what you wanted but I'm don't know what should happen next soo please some ideas my friend Ben wount help me with this story so im having some trouble so its all BEN. No just joking ben is my friend and I wount blame him for my lack of talent. Well if I get 5 reviews saying that they want me to continue I will till then bye

Sex-drive: noooooooooo for the love of peat don't leave me hear with this person she is insain

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. update

OK OK I have had a request for this not to become a lemon. So I want every one to cast a vote weather or not they want a lemon in this story the first side to lets say about 7 votes wins ok 

Love all the reviewers in a non-sexual way of course 


	4. the evil mind elves part 3

AN: OK OK I'm sorry that this took so long to come out but ooooh you know how it is.

Kensin got up rather embarrassed but glad that the little man inside his head demanding sex was unconscious. / "Thanks" he said to the battousai "any time" he replayed and went off to do the stuff that he usually does. Kenshin walked in to the house after Karou and the meal went uneventful enough, but when they where having tea was when all the trouble started. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Karou screamed. Apparently Kenshins hand had decided to rest on Karous thigh. Meanwhile inside kenshins head: Sex-drive had awoken and was in a vengful mood. He sat cross-legged with a joystick in his had which he rigged up somehow to control poor powerless kenshins had. "HAHAHAHAH TRY TO GET RID OF ME WILL YA," he yelled. Karou smacked Kenshins had away and blushed a bright red and smacked him in the face and ran off to the dojo. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH VICTORY IS MINE" he heard in his head. Just then self-restraint spoke up. 'Ya know that if she is mad at us then we have a less of a chance of scoring" Sex-drive turned pail and promptly started bashing his head off a brick wall that just happened to appear.

AN: and now we must leave this happy sight. Again I do not own anything. Except kenshins Sex-drive.

Sex-drive: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Please please help me you don't know what she is like. Only you can save me. Ooooooooooh no hear she comes. Heeeeeelllllllllp me.

Me: come hear cutie.

Ooh and by the way this will become a lemon and if I get five more reviews I will put up a new chapter.


End file.
